


The Claim (Podfic)

by GirlWithaPearlEarring



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Awful Hutt voices, Awkward Boners, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Humor, Hutt cinema, I'm Sorry, Insurance scams, M/M, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 03:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15306180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlWithaPearlEarring/pseuds/GirlWithaPearlEarring
Summary: Strapped for credits, the First Order falls back on two ancient Imperial traditions: insurance fraud, and fake marriages.





	The Claim (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Claim](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6129646) by [Sath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sath/pseuds/Sath). 



> sisi_rambles already did a fantastic podfic of this, but I love this fic way too much not to try it. Thanks for letting me, Sath!

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1F3VNMFian_dNscMOLnHZr20d0allObiv) | [m4b](M4B%20URL)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
